Veronica Taylor
Veronica Taylor (born April 9, 1978) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ash Ketchum in Pokémon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003-2009) - April O'Neil, Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Welcome to the Wayne (2017-2018) - Spy from Apartment 8i, Computer Voice, Little Girl's Mom (ep8) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Maria 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - The Mole 'TV Specials' *Turtles Forever (2009) - April O'Neil Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Boy (ep18), Chihiro Fujimi, Nozomi (ep19) *Berserk (2003) - Charlotte's Assistant, Young Griffith (ep23) *FLCL: Alternative (2018) - Mimi (Announced) *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Gentoku Ryuubi, Bashoku Youjou (ep8) *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Gentoku Ryuubi, Bashoku Youjou *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Ayame Yomogawa, Female Bushi (ep1), Shino (ep12) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Emi, Handmaid (ep7), Kuro's Mother, Masagami (Old Woman), Second Sister (ep14), Yuki Kaionji *Ninja Nonsense: The Legend of Shinobu (2006) - Miyabi *Pokémon (1998-2000) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Diglett, Goldeen *Pokémon: Advanced (2003-2004) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001-2002) - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: Master Quest (2002-2003) - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000-2001) - Ash Ketchum *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016-2017) - Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meio *Rilakkuma and Kaoru (2019) - Tokio *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meio *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Yuya Shiina *Seven of Seven (2004-2005) - Jamanana, Nana Suzuki, Nanacchi, Nanakko, Nanapon, Nanappe, Nanarin *Sonic X (2003) - Additional Voices *The Slayers (1998) - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune *To Heart (2007) - Aoi Matsubara 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Ash Ketchum 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Berryblue *Grave of the Fireflies (1998) - Mother *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress: The Battle of Unato (2019) - Ayame, Little Girl, Sayo, Unato Woman 5 *Napping Princess (2017) - Ikumi Morikawa *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon 4Ever (2002) - Ash Ketchum, Towa *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon Jirachi: Wish Maker (2004) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Ash Ketchum *Pokémon The Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2005) - Ash Ketchum, May *Pokémon The Movie 2000 (2000) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Ash Ketchum, Delia Ketchum *Rhea Gall Force (2003) - Fortin, Melody, Mitty *YuYu Hakusho The Movie: Poltergeist Report (2002) - Botan, Yukina 'OVA - Dubbing' *Gall Force: Earth Chapter (2003) - Fortin, Melody, Mitty *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Gentoku Ryuubi, Additional Voices *Kai Doh Maru (2003) - Sataka-no-Kintoki (Kaidohmaru) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Astraia Tor Deikun Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Life Between Heaven and Earth (2016) - Narration *Operation Frog Effect (2019) - Kayley *Pokémon Go! The Ultimate Unauthorized Guide (2016) - Narration *Roller Girl (2019) - Narration *Secondhand Time (2016) - Narration *The Great Treehouse War (2017) - Greta *The Tale of Tales (2016) - Narration *West of Eden (2016) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Iron Man: Extremis (2010) - Mallen's Mother (ep3), Mother (ep4) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2018) - Micaiah 'Video Games' *Cubix: Robots for Everyone: Showdown (2003) - Additional Voices *L.A. Noire (2011) - Cynthia Graham *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up (2009) - April O'Neil *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled (2009) - April O'Neil *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dark Rose Valkyrie (2017) - Miyako Osatani *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Cosmos *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Cosmos *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Narrator *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Manuela *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2008) - Yuya Shiina *Shadow Hearts (2001) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles 4 (2018) - Crymaria Levin *Valkyrie Profile (2000) - Aelia, Freya, Jayle Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (60) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors